


Daily Practice

by MasterDitto



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDitto/pseuds/MasterDitto
Summary: Hiyoko attempts to practice after Mahiru's death.
Kudos: 5





	Daily Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I've always felt sorry for Hiyoko.

Hiyoko tried to remember the steps to a Bon dance. 

A dance to welcome the spirits of the dead. It was slow. Much too slow.

She added a bit more pep to the dance, and it started to resemble something Hiyoko had seen from Europe more than Japanese dance.

Hiyoko tripped on her kimono, slamming onto the floor. She let out a giggle that mixed with a sob. Amateur blunder.

She had expected to feel Mahiru's spirit. A kami watching over her. And yet Hiyoko felt alone. It wasn't like anyone else on the island wanted to be her friend.


End file.
